Generally described, computing devices can be utilized to display images and provide functionality to computer users on a display screen. In one common embodiment, the functionality provided by the computer is embodied in the form of a graphical user interface in which software applications are displayed within rectangular windows. Each rectangular window corresponding to a particular application can include multiple portions designed to provide a user with different functionality. For example, a word processing software application may have a primary display section to manipulate/read text and graphics. The word processing application may also include a toolbar section, such as at the top of the display, that allows the user to implement various functions provided by the software application.
In one commonly known embodiment, the toolbar section includes a number of individual components that correspond to a particular function for the software application. In one aspect, each toolbar component can be represented in a graphical form, such as a graphical icon illustrative of the function represented by the individual component. In another aspect, each toolbar component can be represented in a textual form, such as keywords illustrative of the function represented by the individual component. In another aspect, each toolbar component can be represented in both a graphical and textual form. In many embodiments, a user may be allowed to select one of the three forms of representing toolbar components.
In one common embodiment, the dimensions of the toolbar and the toolbar components are typically fixed. Generally, the dimensions of the toolbar are selected in manner that allows the toolbar components to be distinguishable to the user. However, one skilled in the relevant art will appreciate that the size of a display screen available to display the toolbar component can vary greatly. For example, the display screen available for a large, flat panel display will vary greatly from the display screen available for a personal digital assistant. In addition to display size limitations, some users may have different needs/preferences for the dimensions of the toolbar. Accordingly, a fixed dimension toolbar is not preferred for various software applications.
One attempt to overcome the deficiencies associated with a fixed dimension toolbar involves the use of a graphical control to allow a user to vary the dimension of the toolbar. As a user manipulates a selection device, such as a mouse, the toolbar dimensions, and the size of the textual and/or graphical components within the toolbar components, vary according to the movement of the selection device. However for embodiments utilizing textual and graphical representations, varying the dimension of the toolbar components can yield varying results. If the overall dimension of each toolbar component is sufficiently large, varying the size of textual and graphical representations within the components can be satisfactory. However, as the dimensions of the toolbar component decrease, the dimensions of the textual and graphical representations become sufficiently small to diminish the value of an adjustable toolbar. Accordingly, the user must select to use either the graphical representation and/or the textual representation. This process can be time consuming and inefficient.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method for manipulating the dimensions of toolbar components having graphical and textual representations.